Equestria Girls Tales
by WritingIsMyDrugOfChoice
Summary: A collection of short stories based in the Equestria Girls world.
1. BOOK INFO & SUMMARIES

This book is made up of short stories that popped into my head or that were inspired by pictures I've seen. Not all stories will be based around the mane six. Some will feature background characters from the show and MAYBE from the books and comics too. Some may have an OC here and there, but only when they fit into the story and will only be made for the certain story. Some stories may have other parts to them as well.

The category for this story is Slice of Life, but being as each story is different they will also be based on others too. Some will be Slice of Life, some will be romance, and some will just be whatever fits them best. If you have any story idea suggestions please feel free to PM me. If I use it I will be sure to credit you for the idea given.

 **SUMMARIES:**

 **1\. A Girls True Best Friend**

When a pet is hurt the girls must be there for their friend as they wait for news that the pet is ok.

 **2\. Sweetheart Dance**

It's yearly Valentine's day dance and some of the girls just may find the match for them. Will they and who?


	2. 1 A Girl's True Best Friend

It was after school and Rarity with the help of Fluttershy was getting the finishing touches for her latest fashion event ready at her boutique.

"I have to say Rarity," Fluttershy said picking up her pet bunny Angel, "a pet and owner fashion show is such a cute idea,".

"It is one of my best ideas, " Rarity said, "it's just a matter of making the cute animals match their owners without over doing it for them, ".

"Oh, how will you make it work for me and Angel Bunny?" Fluttershy asked placing Angel on a pillow in a chair.

"Hmm," Rarity hummed as she pondered her answer, " oh! well I thought maybe a pink dress with soft green lace for you and a matching butterfly hair clip, " she said pulling out the dress from a rack and putting the clip in Fluttershy's long pink hair.

"What about Angel?" Fluttershy asked, "I'm pretty sure he'd never wear a dress,".

"Good point," Rarity said than an idea hit her, "I got it!" she grabbed a small cut of green lace, a button, a needle, thread, and a butterfly clip decoration and went to work. A few minutes she was done, "tada!" she held up a butterfly collar that matched Fluttershy's hair clip and put it around Angel's neck.

"Awe, Angel Bunny you look so cute," Fluttershy cooed as the little bunny just gave her an annoyed look.

"I may make an accessory for each pet, though Tank and Ray might be a bit of a challenge," she admitted. Just as Rarity put up Fluttershy and Angel's Attire for the show Twilight burst in holding Spike.

"We've been looking for you two everywhere!," she informed, "why haven't you answered your phones?".

"We must have left them in our bags in Rarity's room," Fluttershy said.

"Whatever is the matter, darling?" Rarity asked.

"Something awful has happened," she told them. Soon Twilight, Rarity, and Fluttershy (with their pets) met the other five girls in the veterinary hospital lobby. There Rainbow Dash filled them in on what happened. She and Applejack had been hanging out kicking a soccer ball when it rolled away and Winona chased it. Before anyone could do anything a car hit her. She slid across the road a little bit. Applejack scooped her up and ran there. Fluttershy looked over where Applejack was sitting. She wasn't even trying to hide the fact she was crying.

"Applejack," she said sitting next to her, " it's gonna be ok,"

"I should have called for her to come back," Applejack said with a sniffle, "I should have told her not to chase the ball,". She sniffled again.

"Darling, you had no way of knowing this could happen," Rarity soothed, " don't blame yourself,".

"I'm her owner!" Applejack snapped getting up and pacing the floor, "I'm suppose protect and care for her!".

"And you do Applejack," Sunset Chimed in, "you're one of the best pet owners I know,".

"If I was the best owner Winona wouldn't be in here!" Applejack exclaimed as tears escaped down her cheeks.

"Sunset, Rarity why don't you take Applejack to get something to drink over at the sweet shoppe,". Fluttershy suggested.

"Oh, I can whip us all up some of my famous sundae floats! " Pinkie said jumping up and down excitedly.

"I'll stay and help until there is an update on Winona," Fluttershy said.

"I'll stay with her too," Twilight joined in, "Spike likes to visit all the sick or hurt animals,". Sunset, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie, and Rarity all nodded as the gathered around Applejack and headed out to the sweet shoppe.

At the sweet shoppe, the group took a corner booth by a window as Pinkie went to make her famous Sundae floats. She skipped up to the table and handed each girl a float. "I put an extra scoop of vanilla ice cream in yours Applejack," she said as she sat down and grabbed her's.

"Thanks, Pinkie," she said staring out the window.

"You can talk to us Applejack," Sunset said, "you don't have to hide your feelings,".

"I'm just scared is all," Applejack admitted, "Winona has been in my life for such a long time it seems,".

"When did you get her?" Sunset asked. A small smile crossed Applejack's face as she remembered the day she became a pet owner as she told the memory.

"I was about Apple Bloom's age and she was just old enough to waddle around. It was Christmas morning. I sat in front of our tree trying to rub the sleep out of my eyes. Granny Smith came and placed a big box in front of me. It wasn't wrapped or closed up, but it had a bow on it. I set up on my knees and opened the flaps of the box and before I could do anything something started giving me small licks all over my face. When I was able to hold back my cute attacker there she was. A puppy. She looked up at me with those cute little eyes and her tongue hanging out".

"So you've had her since she was a puppy?" Sunset asked. Applejack nodded.

"I remember that day," Rainbow said, "we had a snowball fight later that day and every time I tried to throw one at you Winona would catch it and eat it,". The group all chuckled.

"She has always been a ball of energy," Rarity said, "I remember the first time I met Winona," Rarity said.

"I was putting together costumes for a Christmas play later that day when you came over. I hadn't seen you that excited in a while Applejack. I was laying out red lace for a dress when suddenly a strand of it was pulled out of my hand. I looked down and there was Winona holding the strand in her mouth. I went to grab the lace and she ran. I chased her all around my room. By the time she had stopped she had wrapped the lace strand all around a small mannequin. I was about to tell Applejack to please control her puppy, but when I looked at the mannequin I got an idea, and thus the candy cane dress was created,".

"You mean Winona made the dress I wore in the play that year?" Pinkie asked surprised, "everyone complimented that costume!".

"Until this day it's still in my design book,". Rarity stated siping her sundae.

"Wow Winona sounds like a dog of many talents," Sunset said with a giggle.

"She is," Applejack said tears filling her eyes. The girls knew where her mind was going.

"Don't think like that Darling," Rarity said hugging her, "you gotta be strong for Winona,".

"Yeah, if she senses your worried, it'll worry her and she doesn't need that right now," Rainbow added.

"I know, " Applejack said wiping her eyes, "it's just scary,".

"We know, but she's gonna pull through this, "Sunset said, "I know it,". As if on cue Applejack's phone played a little tune. She wiped her eyes and looked.

"It's a text from Fluttershy," she announced.

"Check it," Rainbow told her. She looked to all the others who all nodded. She clicked on the text notification and the text message popped up and she read it.

"She says Winona is ok!," Applejack said as she jumped up and headed out. The others soon followed. She walked into the animal hospital and looked around. She spotted Fluttershy petting a bird.

"Fluttershy!" she called running up to her.

"Applejack, you're here," she said.

"Is she really ok?" Applejack asked as the other girls walked in.

"See for yourself," Fluttershy said as she opened the door behind her. Applejack walked in and Winona was laying on her tummy, her head resting on her paws. She saw that her left paw was wrapped up. Spike was sitting beside her.

"She just has a sprained paw," Twilight said.

"And she'll be a little sore, " A woman said as she walked in, "Hi I'm Dr. Easy Keeper and you must be Applejack," she shook Applejack's hand and blew a lock of blonde and pink hair from her face.

"So she can go home?" Applejack asked.

"Yes, I'll give you a prescription for pain meds for her," she scribbled down something on her clipboard then ripped the paper slip out and handed it to her, "give her one a day as needed and in a week or so she'll be good as new,".

"Thanks, Doc," Applejack said. Dr. Easy Keeper smiled and softly pat Winona's head.

"Take it, easy girl," Winona barked and licked the doctor's hand before she left. Applejack gently picked up Winona and the dog gave her cheek affectionate licks.

"So glad you're ok girl," Applejack said.

"We all are," Sunset said petting her and soon the others joined in.

A few days later the girls were standing behind a curtain with their pets. The music started and one by one they all walked the catwalk. Sunset walked out wearing a sunset inspired dress with a sun-shaped jewel in her hair and her pet leopard gecko Ray wearing a bandana with the same jewel sewn on it and he was perched on her shoulder. Then Fluttershy and Angel in their attire. Next out was Pinkie in a dress with balloon-shaped sequence sewed on it and gummy with a top hat with the same sequence sewed on it. Rainbow Dash went out next rocking a dark rainbow themed outfit and a rainbow pendant hanging from her neck. Tank rocked the same pendant on his shell.

Twilight picked up Spike and walked out next. Twilight was wearing a starry themed dress with jeweled wore a matching pair of glasses and a star-shaped jewel on his collar. Rarity found Opal and they both walked out. Rarity was wearing a pink rose colored dressed with little diamonds sewed on it at the bottom and Opal wore a matching bow on her head. As she walked back behind the curtain she smiled. "Now time for the last design," she said as she smiled at Applejack.

She walked out wearing a denim topped dress with a flowing light yellow bottom and wearing a pink cowgirl hat with a heart shaped apple jewel on the front. When she reached the end of the walkway she whistled and Winona jumped into her arms wearing the same hat. All the other girls came out with their pets and the crowd cheered as Photo Finish snapped photos.


	3. 2 Sweetheart's Dance

It was Valentine's Day and Pinkie was of course in charge of the upcoming dance at Canterlot High. Rarity and Sunset were helping her carry boxes of decorations into the gymnasium. "Wow Pinkie you ordered a lot of decorations for the dance," Sunset said.

"All a dance is is just another word for party!" Pinkie said as she threw confetti over herself and giggled.

"Yes and it's a dance for the most romantic holiday," Rarity said, "Valentine's Day,".

"It can be a fun holiday," Sunset said, "too bad the only time I had a valentine was when I was still the mean girl,".

"Not even in the pony world darling?" Rarity said.

"Back in Equestria we have a holiday like this one called Hearts and Hooves day," she explained, "but back then I was to busy trying to get what I thought I wanted to even look at a stallion,".

"Well there's still time," Rarity said, "you and Flash have been getting closer lately,". That caused Sunset to blush a little. Just then Roseluck and Derpy walked into the gym.

"Hey, girls," Roseluck greeted, "wanna buy a special rose and a card for a special student here at Canterlot High?". She had a basket of roses and Derpy was holding a basket of cards.

"Over here darling," Rarity said as she waved them over. Sunset and Pinkie just looked at each other.

"Did you know she had a valentine?" Sunset asked.

"Nope," Pinkie answered blowing up a big heart-shaped balloon. Just then Applejack opened up the gym double doors.

"Dance food is here," she announced as Mr. and Mrs. Cake pushed two carts of food in. Pinkie threw a red cloth with white and pink hearts printed on it over a long table and she and Applejack helped The Cakes set everything up. Just as Applejack filled the punch bowl Roseluck walked up to her.

"Hey AJ," she said, "you got a rose and a card," she handed her a red rose and a small card with a white heart on it.

"Ooh," Pinkie said, "someone has a secret admirer,".

"Who bought this?" she asked Roseluck.

"Sorry AJ," she giggled, "can't answer that,". The girls giggled as Roseluck and Derpy left.

"Well?" Sunset asked, "are you gonna open it?". Applejack opened the card and inside was a little note scribbled down.

"If I get my courage up you'll find out who I am during a dance tonight,".

"Oooh it's a like romantic mystery!" Rarity said giggling.

Later that evening the girls were enjoying the dance. It was in full swing. The students were dancing to music provided to them by DJ Pon-3. Rarity was off with the wondertones rehearsing a mashup melody of couple songs to perform during the couples only dance. Applejack sat at a table skimming the boys at the dance.

"Trying to figure out which is the card sender?" Sunset said sitting next to her.

"I've racked my brain, but can't seem to figure out who he is," Applejack said. Just then Pinkie's voice came over the speakers.

"Ok guys and gals!," she started, "it's time for the couples only dance. Here to perform for all you couples out there are the wondertones!". The single students made their way to tables or to the buffet table as the couples started dancing as the music started and the wondertones started their performance. Just as the first song switched AJ felt a tap on her shoulder.

When she looked up she saw a tall boy. His skin tone was a little darker than hers and he had long dark brown and white hair down to his shoulders. He had green eyes the same shade as hers and he also wore a cowboy hat.

"Um hello," he said looking down at the ground.

"Howdy," she greeted back, "do I know you?"

"I'm Troubleshoes Clyde," he said, "I'm the school mascot on game days,". Applejack thought of the school mascot. A tall blue and gold horse that was rather clumsy. "I sent you the card and rose," he admitted finally looking at her.

"Oh," Applejack blushed, "well thank ya,".

He nodded, "would you like to dance?".

"Sure," Applejack said as he took her hand and lead her to the dance floor. Even though he kept tripping over his own feet it wasn't bad at all. Sunset just set back and watched the wondertones. As she watched she noticed a weird dreamy look in Rarity's eyes everytime she and Big Mac would sing together. Then it hit her. "I know who Rarity has a crush on," she said.

"You do?" Pinkie asked through a mouth full of cupcake.

"It's Big Mac," she said, "just look at how she looks at him,". Pinkie looked and she was smiling at him with big eyes as they sung the last bit of their mash-up. Their performance ended and the wondertones bowed as everyone clapped. Sunset walked up to Rarity as she stepped off the stage.

"So that's who you sent the rose and card to," she said with a big grin.

"What do you mean darling?" Rarity asked trying to play like she didn't know what she meant.

"Come on Rarity," She said, "it was so obvious watching you up there,".

"Oh ok," Rarity said, "I've had a crush on Big Mac for a while now, but never said anything so I wouldn't anger Applejack,".

"Rarity, Applejack is your friend and yeah it might be weird for her," Sunset explained, "but your one of her best friends and Big Mac is her brother and she loves you both and wants you to be happy,".

"You do have a point," Rarity said as she looked over at Big Mac. She walked over to him and took a deep breathe, "if apples were gems you'd be a red ruby,".

"Huh?" he said turning around to look at her.

"I was the who sent a rose and card to you," she explained," and I wrote that on the card. Did you read it?".

"Yep," he answered.

"It was silly huh?" she asked blushing embarrassed.

"Nope," he said as he took her hand and kissed her cheek, "would you like to dance?".

"Never thought you'd ask," she said with a smile as they made their way to the dance floor. Sunset watched as two of her friends danced with potential boyfriends, one was hopping around setting off confetti bombs, one was shyly setting on the stage watching as well, and another was on stage playing her guitar to the music that played. Twilight was hanging by the punch bowl with Timber Spruce who she invited. Just as a new beat played someone tapped her shoulder. She turned around and it was Flash Sentry.

"Hey Flash," she greeted, "enjoying the dance?"

"So far," he said as he rubbed the back of his head, "but it would be better if you'd dance with me,".

"Sure," she said, "that'd be nice," they headed to the dance floor and enjoyed the rest of the dance together.


End file.
